pockiepiratefandomcom-20200213-history
Battle System/Attack
Attacks Attacks are needed to''' damage''' the Opponent. There are two different types of attacks, normal Attacks and Special Skills. The targeting system is very simple. Your Unit will always attack the first opposing Unit in the same row like shown here: If an Enemy however is not in the opposite Row of your Unit, it will select a target from the highest Row where an Enemy does exist. After an enemy has been chosen as a target your unit will carry out a normal attack, but there are two different types of attackers. There are Physical Attacks which Damage are reduced depending on the Physical Defence of the Opponent and there are Magical Attacks which Damage are reduced depending on the Magical Defence. All Swordsman and Sniper class Units deal''' Physical''' Damage and all Doctors '''and '''Navigators deal Magical Damage. The order of attacks depends on the Speed Stat of each Unit. The unit with the highest Speed Stat will move first. Special Attacks Special Attacks (Active Skills) are unique skills that will be carried out by a Unit once they have collected 100 Fury or more. Unlike normal Attacks Special Skills will never miss but can never deal Critical Damage unless the Skill states that the attacker can deal Critical Damage, which means it can also be Blocked and Dodged. Critical AOE skills cannot be dodged. Not including Crocodile as his AOE damage depends on his initial attack. Special Skill Range: There are different types of Special Attacks which allow you to change the Enemies you are targeting. *'Single Attacks' (Monomer) are Special Skills that will target 1 Opponent. *'Row Attacks '''are Special Skills that will target every Opponent in the selected row. *'Column Attacks''' are Special Skills that will target every Opponent in the same column of the next Target. *'AOE Attacks' are Special Skills that will target every Opponent. There are Also Skills with the same type of range that will target your own team. The only exception is Robin as her AOE skill to increase your teams Fury does not include herself. Damage and Fury How to gain Fury : Every normal attack that hits your opponent will''' increase''' the attackers Fury by''' 50'. : On a turn the attackers Fury is 100 or more the' Special Skill''' will be carried out and the Fury will be''' reduced to 0'. : The' maximum''' Fury a Unit can collect is 300. Dealing Damage : When attacking, the resulting damage will be deducted from the Targets HP. : Damage of Special Skills is usually greater due to the multiplyers a Skill has. : For Example Ace's skill to deal 200% Damage means that his normal Attack will be multiplied by 2''' and used as Magical Damage that is dealt to every Opponent individually as he targets '''all Opponents. : There are recruitable Units at higher levels who's Multiplier can be increased like for example Brook. : His Active Skill states that the damage is increased depending on his Strength. So developing Brook's Strength will change the Multiplier of his Special Attack to a value greater than 2.00. : Besides Magical and Physical Damage there are two other types of Damage. : Non-Atribute Damage (NAD) and''' Critical Damage'''. : Non-Attribute Damage is neither Physical nor Magical meaning it will not be reduced by the Targets Defence. : Critical Damage is damage that was multiplied by 1.5 due to the attacker landing a critical hit. Category:Battle System Category:Guides